Alone and Forgotten
by Mayonaka Okami
Summary: Mitsui's life gets threatened and he recalls all the mistakes he made in his life... please read and review... chapter 5's up!
1. The MVP

***Bang* **

            Falling… Into eternal darkness… falling… and then…

                                                ****

Fourteen seconds remaining… yes, this is the final game… they're two points ahead of us. We can make it. It isn't over yet! Coach called a charged timeout and I faced my team 'we can make it!' I smiled jumping up 'we won't lose as long as Mitsui Hisashi the MVP is on your side!' everybody cheered up. Coach smiled as he ruffled my already messed up hair. 'That's the spirit!' He agreed. The team was… I don't know how to describe them but it's as if what I just said gave them hope… the referee called us back to the court now, I looked at my team, full of hope and determination. We'll win. The ball was in possession of the other team. The clock started ticking, precious seconds being thrown away. 'Mitsui' one of my teammates shouted. Yeah… I know what to do… I ran towards their point guard who was dribbling the ball and…contact. No! I made a crucial mistake of hitting the ball too hard. I ran after it as I tumbled over the coach's seat. I hit the ground… I couldn't feel the pain… what pain? All I could think about was how stupid I was to waste that precious time of ours. I hit the floor with my hands… I lost all hope. A shadow loomed over me. He was one of the coaches who jumped out of the way because of me. 'When you give up… that's the time the game ends' I recall him saying, his glasses sparkled due to the light. He reached down and pick up the ball. He gave it to me, turned around and laughed. Slowly I stood up, his words echoing in my ears… those words which gave me new hope. Seven seconds… the team was now debating. I went up to them and told them to hang on. Like the old man said… when you give up… I haven't given up yet… and this game isn't over. I re-entered the court and possession was ours. My teammate passed the ball to me. I made a side-glance… five seconds. I dribbled the ball… stepped behind the three-point line… two seconds… I released it! The ball left my hands… soaring across the court… the crowd grew quiet. That silence was deafening… I myself was speechless not knowing what will happen. The buzzer rang signaling the end of the game… and then it went in. my teammates started jumping. We won… yes… we did! We won by a point. I owe it all to that coach. We were announced the winners and I… I was the MVP… the highest obtainable award… that day I was the Most Valuable Player of Takeishi Junior High. 

            The season ended and so did school… that was my last year in Takeishi Junior High. Coach Taoka talked to me one day. He invited me to go to Ryonan High but I said that I was going to Shohoku. 'Why?' because the person who saved my game coaches there. Summer ended quickly but for some strange reason it did not bother me… I was exited to go to my new school… Shohoku. Without any doubt I joined the basketball team, there was this other freshman who was also there… but he's way taller than I am. 'Mitsui Hisashi, shooting guard, 179 centimeter, 70 kilograms, age sixteen… I am going to bring this team to the National Tournaments!!!' Coach Anzai laughed and the other members started whispering. 'That's Mitsui Hisashi, the MVP of Takeishi Junior High' I laughed at this. The other freshman was named Akagi … he's going to be my competitor from this day on.


	2. An injured soul

  Chapter 2

                        I was accepted in the varsity… I mean, why wouldn't I get accepted? Like I predicted… Akagi, that gorilla is now my rival. Does he actually think he can beat me? I don't think so! He may be big and tall… but he's slow! We're having a practice game today and I'm against him. I can beat him! There was no doubt about it! I had possession of the ball and I was going to the three-point line… then it happened… my left knee gave out and I fell… the pain was overpowering my will to stand up and play again. The team crowded around me… I was gripping my knee… the pain had been there long before but I always ignored it… until now. 'Are you okay?' they asked me… I didn't reply instead I tried to stand up but I just fell back down on the cold hard floor.

                        They brought me to the hospital. I told them that all I needed was rest but to no avail no one believed me. The doctor told me that there was something wrong with my knee… as if I didn't know that yet! I was to stay in this godforsaken hospital for at least a week since they'll be doing some tests on me. My room's walls were plastered with NBA posters… and on the night table on my side was our Junior High Picture. I was in the middle holding my award… The MVP award… I sighed and looked at the window… I can't stand to stay here for a week! I won't even stand an hour in here!

                        I must have fallen asleep… I looked at the clock, it's five thirty. Just five thirty? I feel like I've been here for at least a century or more! The nurse came in and gave me their so called food… I have to get out of here… SOON!

                        I heard the dribble of basketballs as I entered the gym. Everybody looked at me. 'How did you get out of the hospital?' I smiled… it's as if they really allowed me… I just snuck away! They asked me if I was all right already. Of course I was! I saw my rival… I got the basketball and made a jump shot… everything was well until I landed back on the floor… it happened again… maybe this time even worst… my knee… that searing pain. As expected, they brought me back to that horrible place, and as expected yet again, the nurses and doctors kept a closer eye on me! I looked at the posters on my wall… my dream was to be as good as them… or maybe even better! But no… look at me now! I'm stuck here in a hospital room!

                        The inter-high's coming… tomorrow's my last day in the hospital! I can't wait! I'm going to go to Shohoku tonight… at least to practice even the basics.

                        I entered the gym and they all welcomed me. I just stayed in the corner and did some basic dribbling with the basketball. I'm going to play for the inter-high and nobody will stop me! The big freshman was the new center of the team… as if… I'm still better than he is or he will ever be!

                        I returned to the hospital tiptoeing to my room. 'Gone out again I see…' my doctor was behind me. I laughed meekly. I thought nobody saw me… oh well! 'You're leaving tomorrow, do you want me to extend your stay?' he was kidding but I didn't want to take the chance to stay here longer! I went back to my room… this is my last night! I can play again tomorrow!

                        They gave me crutches and prohibited me to join the first game of the inter-high… what the? No way! I undoubtedly went to school that day to ask coach Anzai if I could play in the up-coming game… 'NO' what? He told me to rest my knee and that I could play in the next game. I tried to reason, but to no avail… he did not allow me to… especially when he saw those pathetic crutches of mine!

                        The game's today. I did not stay with the rest of the team… I was supposed to. I just stood in the entry of the lower courtside with these things aiding my knee. I saw Akagi who was the playmaker… I should be there! I should be playing… not just standing here and merely watching them. I turned around and left… I just couldn't stand it anymore. 

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine… All the characters are from Slam Dunk except some

A/N My first fic… please read and review! Thanks!


	3. Unsuspected Turn

                        Chapter 3  "Unsuspected Turn"

                        I never came back to the basketball court… I never came back to my team! I got rid of the crutches but my injury's still there. My injury… yes, my injury… it didn't hurt… what hurt was the fact that I couldn't play basketball anymore. Bring this team to the to the national tournaments? How funny… now look at me! I had so much ahead of me and now… now they are all gone!

                        I led a new life from the day I left the court. Throughout the school, the once known MVP Mitsui Hisashi is now known as the infamous school gangster. No one dared to go near us… yes us… I have formed a group! A group that everyone feared. For two years we feared no one… riding our motorcycles around the Kanagawa district… yes… this is the way to live… you don't have to fear anybody… the way to live? What am I saying?!?!

                        I saw a bunch of kids playing basketball today… somewhere… something inside me yearned to play but… NO! I have given that sport up! I turned back and saw my gang. They were all staring at me. The ball rolled towards my foot… looking down I stared at it… I picked it up. I have forgotten what it feels like to hold a basketball again… one of the kids came up to me and asked for the ball back. I looked at the ball I was holding and threw it far away 'You want it? Go get it.' I laughed and faced my friends… friends? No… I never considered them my friends… only acquaintances… or maybe not even. Tetsuo looked at me weirdly. Taking a last fleeting glance at the court… I left. I left not knowing if those so-called-friends of mine were behind me… I left alone.

                        Under this tough image I built… lies sadness and loneliness… loneliness? NO! There is no such thing existing within me… I don't need anybody… and I guess nobody… nobody needs me…

                        I'm al alone in the darkness… nobody on my side. A failure… that's what I am… a failure in everything. I try to hide the sorrow growing in my heart… but everything is reflected upon these deep blue orbs of mine… my sorrow… my hatred… everything. Alone… I chose this… I isolated myself from everything and everyone… what was the reason again? Oh yeah… I was… and maybe forever will be… a failure…

                        I passed by the basketball court today… they were recruiting new members… I saw, there, crouched outside the door was this face I have never seen before. I stopped and listened for a while. 'I don't care if we only have a few members… as long as I am here we'll win!' The new face said. I sneered at this. That was my exact attitude… but that was a long time ago… two years… The sophomore, I learned was Miyagi Ryota… a point guard. I felt something burning deep inside me… what was it? Hatred… or maybe jealousy… jealousy…? Why?

                        Sometime that week, I saw that cocky sophomore yet again… Tetsuo learned of how I loathed him… I don't really care… all I cared about now was destroying him along with the rest of the team. As expected we got into a fight and he… he knocked two of my teeth out. My hatred burned more than ever! Why am I doing this? Is it because I was just like him before? Am I envious of him? What?! NO! Shut up! The past has nothing to do with this… but… why?

a/n hey! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! The story's not yet done so hope you keep reading and reviewing! Ja ne!   


	4. Sweet Regret

                        Chapter 4 "Sweet Regret"

                                    I pushed the door of the gym open… I would destroy all of this with my own hands! I started beating up everyone… my fists making contact and breaking their bones… yes… and until now I still don't know the reason. Blood… it was everywhere… my long hair was whipping against my cheeks as I gave this raven-haired freshman a series of bone breaking blows. I even stooped so low as to slap a girl… what the hell is wrong with me? Kogure came and relayed my whole life telling me to stop… I hit him as well… nobody can stop me! I promised to destroy this team!!!

                                    _Why don't you go back?_ Go back? NO! I'm not wanted anymore… nobody needs someone like me. _Rejection?_ Is that what I'm feeling now? Afraid that if I ask them they won't accept me… is that it? Belonging no where… and not being accepted… Rejection… No! I choose not to believe that!

                                    The doors bolted open and revealed my rival from long ago… Akagi Takenori! He walked straight towards me and I stepped back. He raised his right hand and brought it down… hitting me on the cheek. Blood… that beautiful red liquid flowed from my mouth. My companions called… I ignored them. I squinted my eyes at him as he hit me again… and again… Am I allowing this? Why am I not fighting back? Do I actually deserve this? The pain flared all over my body as that red liquid trickled down my cheek. He looked at me, eyes intense… _Fight!_ No… I couldn't anymore! I… I surrendered to my thoughts at that time… drowning in them… lost…

                                    The doors opened yet again… se---sensei…? It came out a whisper as my thoughts came crashing down like a wave to the shore. He calmly walked towards us. Akagi stopped and everybody grew dead quiet. _Anzai- sensei…_ I couldn't look at him… Those tears that mocked me in everyway fell down my bruised cheeks… drowning and chocking me… _What happened?_ I know now… my life… everything just went wrong. How many years I never allowed anybody to see me cry but now… I can no longer hold it back… I slowly looked Anzai- sensei… I---I want to play basketball again… I choked up… everybody was staring at me as if they were digging through my very being. Coach Anzai put a hand on my shoulder and nodded… I promised I would never fight again…

                        I became the member of the basketball team again… the next day I cut my hair and joined my… well my former enemies… now they are all my teammates. Akagi is the team captain… maybe if I hadn't given up… it would have been me… I'm going to be the ace of Shohoku then! Because of my two years stop from basketball I lost my stamina… my knee which had a knee support still troubled me though… Kogure challenged me thinking just because I stopped for two years he can beat me… he was wrong! I still have my proper form… I'm at my best… _Best?_ But this isn't my best! I know I can do better… I'm the MVP… the Most Valuable Player… Mitsui Hisashi… of the Shohoku Basketball Varsity!

a/n oi minna! If you're still reading my story until now… I just wanna say thank you! The next chapter is going to be the end… or maybe not… Sharon… thanks for the review! Hope you like the other chapters! Aspara… you baka! No yaoi here! I don't know how to write one you know! Yes yes… the plan! Maybe later! Sanzo… there… rukawa's there… if you didn't see or read… go read again! Don't forget to review minna! Ja ne! 


	5. Death's Symphony

            Chapter 5    "Death's Symphony" 

_Falling… and now darkness… nothing but eternal darkness. _

I opened my eyes… blood… yes it was all around me. I choked up blood as my attempt to stand up failed. The pool of blood surrounding me was getting bigger… what happened? Oh… yeah… I was practicing my shots when Ryu came in … and shot me… 'How funny…' I thought as I put a hand over my bleeding chest. I never thought I would die this way. I couldn't do anything… I was helpless… me? Helpless? How humorous! 

A failure… in everything… I gave up because… because… I admit… I was scared… I gave up because I was a weakling… Maybe… maybe I should just give up now! Death…? Yeah… maybe that's the only way to get rid of this pain… this pain which is undying… To sleep in eternal darkness… forgetting anything… not having to worry… yes… death… Is this the real answer I'm looking for? I looked down… more blood… that luxurious red liquid… 

I just lost everything… I know that now… I felt everything spin around me… Am I still worth it? Should I still hang on? That pain… I felt it again! This time it was not physical pain but emotional… it hurt deep inside more than any wound would hurt me… yes… more than this on my chest… with that last fleeting thought… I closed my eyes… Sayonara…

a/n: Well this might be the last chapter of my story! I don't really know if I should continue it… what do you guys think? Thanks for reading this fic…! Please read my other fics as well! Like Mitsui said… Sayonara…


End file.
